Sporting and exhibition venues or facilities often include temporary or portable bleacher-style seating systems to provide spectators with unobstructed views of a sporting event or other activity taking place at the venue. Certain types of events call for different types of bleacher seating such as, for example, a relatively steep slope for the spectators of a hockey game or any outdoor events, and a relatively shallow slope for the spectators of a basketball game or any indoor events.
Variable riser seating system in which the slope of its understructure is variable to provide variable sight lines for multiple stadium/arena configurations have been developed. However, the known prior art systems generally are a complex structure that requires many moving parts. The complexity brings into question the reliability and economy of such systems.